The present invention generally relates to expense reports and more particularly to apparatus and methods for processing expense reports in response to messages received through a messaging channel.
When an employee of a company incurs an expense that is reimbursable, the employee typically fills out an expense report. A user may typically incur expenses when traveling. During a trip, a user will have to keep track of any expenses that are incurred. When the user returns from the trip, the user may use his/her records in order to fill out an expense report. An expense application may be used where the employee can interact with the application that has been installed on a computing device in order to fill out an expense report for reimbursement.
The above process includes many disadvantages. For example, the expense application that is used is typically installed on a corporation's computer network. Thus, a user needs to access the corporate network using a computer to use the expense application. In some cases, access to the network is not available while traveling and thus a user cannot fill out an expense report using the expense application.
Also, when a user is traveling, it may be burdensome to keep track of all the expenses that are incurred. This is especially true if a user travels often or is on a long business trip. Additionally, when many expenses are incurred, there is a chance that a user may lose records of the expenses or forget to record that an expense was incurred. Accordingly, a user may not be properly reimbursed for incurred expenses.